


The Assassin of the night

by Lady_Abi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Crushes, Dark Past, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Jacob Frye is the best, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Swords, Trauma, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Abi/pseuds/Lady_Abi
Summary: Elizabeth Hunter is an assassin that lost everything to the templars at a young age, now at 20 years old she seeks revenge. All her life her heart has belonged to London but what if that was too change due to a man with the last name Frye. Follow her journey through revenge,  love and trauma.





	1. The search for Mr Frye

All I could hear was screams and every second they got louder and louder until I awoke from my nightmare, I had so many it almost felt normal and that everyone else had the same nightmare as I did. I lived in a townhouse in Whitechapel and though I had the funds to purchase something much more pleasant like a country house I believed it to be safer if I stayed where no one could recognise a well known assassin. The state that the living space was in when I first arrived was horrific, walls being barely held together , a single bed that looked as if it was collected from the sea and a fireplace that was older than even me. Fortunately, my aunt had assured me that this was better than staying where they could easily find me but now she is dead, killed by a common disease,only two weeks ago, at least before she died she helped me redecorate the entire room so I could feel more comfortable.

Every morning I would wake at an early time because I felt as if every second I lay in bed was a second I would never get back and at times like these, those seconds were crucial. I look in the mirror to adjust my ruffled brown hair and to remind myself of what my current goal was and what would come afterwards. I knew what my role was in society but that still didn't mean I adored dresses I found them to be impractical when I had to make a quick escape in a public area but I still wore them. They had infested my wardrobe but at least they could cover my favourite outfit, my assassin robes. I wore them every chance I had , the black hood that hid my identity was covered by a black trench coat with gold designs flowing down the back, I was given it by my aunt on my 18th birthday I was told it was my mothers, underneath that was a white blouse shirt that hugged my chest and the belt that wrapped around my baggy trousers had a sheath connected to it where it would hold my family's sword. Though I had a gauntlet which I was skilled with I preferred to use a sword, it was covered by my coat so it was hard to notice, it took two hands to hold the sword but every time I held it I felt like I was getting closer to finding my parents. The grip had black lines coloured with gold to represent my family and their common house colours and the pommel had a circle with the assassin symbol to show who was family really was.

It was not night yet though so I had decided a simple purple dress that had a corset underneath would do me justice for the day. As I locked my door and walked out the town house into the open I could see how many people were out at this time , very little in fact. The occasional drunk was either passed out on the pavement or was struggling to turn the doorknob but it wasn't my business so I carried on walking, where I was going I didn't know maybe to a nearby park or should I visit my good friend Alexander Bell who was really the only friend I had when I first arrived in London. My thoughts were abruptly disturbed by a young child screaming at the top of their lungs the recent news , " Who really controls London? The queen, the government or is it Starrick, nobody knows" That man, Crawford Starrick, was becoming a bigger problem each day enslaving more children and creating more blighters to uphold his will however if anyone was to know where my parents were and who orchestrated this plan it would be him but getting to him would be the problem though. I gave the child a coin in exchange for the paper hoping that it had some information leading to Starrick's location. I was greeted with information that couldn't help whatsoever, I sighed, maybe my quest was coming to an end maybe it was better if I swore off the brotherhood and began a new life and possibly start a family with a man who could love me for me , not as what society had showed him. Suddenly an article in the corner of the paper caught my eye the bold lettering hooked me into reading more. **Who are the rooks? Who is their leader?** I knew London better than even those who were born here so I knew about the Rooks well only their existence, there was new gangs being born every day I couldn't care about their goals as long as they didn't become worse than the blighters, they were hard to take down especially when you're on your own. I kept reading until a certain sentence made me gasp . **The leaders of the rooks are Jacob Frye and Evie Frye, a dangerous pair of twins who can stand their ground.** That surname began to make me wonder, I felt as if I had heard it before, then I realised the significance. My father once told me of his dear friend Ethan Frye whom he had trained with and grew up with ,they were like brothers and he said that I would follow on the tradition and would start my training with his children so we could become friends. I had trained with them for many years before the accident and for that time I was at my happiest, Evie was mature and I liked that about her but she was maybe a bit too mature for someone of her age but I didn't mind. Jacob was another story, me and him were very close he kept telling me that he wished I was his twin instead of Evie but I knew he didn't mean it. We would have playful brawls together and see who could run the fastest, obviously it was me, and on my 13th birthday he kissed me on the cheek and told me that this was my birthday present and gave me a sly grin that made me blush for the first time. That night I told myself that I would confess my feelings to Jacob and pray he felt the same but it was that night the incident happened and it changed everything. My aunt lived far away from Crawley, in Romford which was on the outskirts of London and my aunt told me that in order to protect myself and others she told the Frye family that I had been killed. I was in shock for months after that.

Now everything had changed, with their help I could find my parents and finally dethrone Starrick from his seat of power. All I had to do was find them but who out of the two would help someone they believed to be dead? I knew instantly Jacob would, so that was my mission. I waited till dark so I could wear my assassin robes and approach him in something that wouldn't get me killed immediately. I climbed the roof of a very popular pub in Whitechapel that I knew was filled with rooks at this time of night, the question was though, was Jacob inside with them. Only time knew the answer so there I sat waiting for Mr Frye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes : Hi, I have no clue what I'm doing but I'm doing it anyway cause I can so please don't roast me. I'll try to make this as accurate as possible so enjoy my first story.]


	2. An unusual request

My legs were dangling off the roof as I stared into complete darkness, the distant laughing of men and women in the pub kept me from closing my eyes I had been on this roof for Gods know how long and I couldn't find Jacob. I looked up to the night sky and saw how the moon illuminated my surroundings I could see the many roofs of Whitechapel but my mind was too clouded to think of other people I could only think of the man I was trying to find, Jacob. What if he didn't recognise me? What if he had found the love of his life? I couldn't believe the feelings I had buried deeply were being brought back alive. I scoffed at myself, when I find my father and tell him this he shall surely laugh until he can't breathe. Suddenly a noise in a nearby alley made me rapidly turn my head like a owl sensing its prey, it was unusual, it sounded like a mallet was being used on a piece of meat then I realised what it was; a man was being held in a tight headlock, his body being barely able to stand while three other men each took turns throwing their hardest punches at different parts of his body like his nose or his stomach. The clothes they wore were drenched in red implying to others they were a blighter, I was aggravated at the site. Jacob could wait, I thought, as I stood and adjusted my hood and looked down upon the scene I was witnessing. Pulling out my sword from its sheath, I made sure that I could land on a nearby blighter and kill him with ease. Just as I was about to drop from the roof I heard a gruff voice, he was smirking with pride as if he felt joy in what he was doing. "Where's your rooks now? Lets see how many punches we can get before his precious sister comes and saves him" The man in the headlock was breathless , his voice sounded rugged but he still managed to have his say." Punch me again and my sister will be the least of your worries" His smirk confused the blighters.

" Is that so? Well I don't see yo-" His words were cut off by the sound of my sword plunging deep into his back, his body flat on the floor from when I pounced onto him. When I pulled the sword out of his back I saw how my once silvery clean blade was now coated with blood, this seemed to of frighten one of the men so much that he ran from the alley in fear of his life. The blighter tightened his grip around this mysterious man's head whilst also pointing at me and shouting orders at the only other blighter left. I ready my fighting position making sure my hips are towards him and my elbows are close to my body. The man had a look of fear as he pulled out a knife that was half the size of my sword, a small smile began to grow as I let him approach me. Immediately he used all his power in trying to slash my chest almost stumbling after seeing that I took a step back. My brows furrowed at him and his feeble attempt at killing me. I swung my sword upwards and watched as his blood sprayed onto my white blouse, it was nothing I couldn't wash out though. As I stormed past my bloody scene, I saw that the last blighter held a revolver close to the head of the man I was trying to save but before I could even charge at him he was kicked in the gut and the revolver he held was snatched from him and was pointed in between his eyes. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the man pull the trigger and watch the final blighter fall to the ground, at least London was a little bit safer.

A few moments had passed before the gentleman I had saved stood in front of me, I had a feeling of adrenaline so I couldn't focus until his course voice brought me back to reality. "Greenie didn't tell me of another assassin in London" When I looked up my eyes widened in shock, the man wore a top hat that covered his messy brown hair and his deep green eyes made me realise the person I was looking for was being beaten up under my watchful eyes. I was so stunned that I had found Jacob that I couldn't speak ,I tried to talk but it sounded mumbled. "You are an assassin, right? I would hate to have to kill a templar who just saved me" Fortunately due to my hood, he couldn't see my face and I understood why he didn't instantly recognise me but perhaps it was better this way with my feelings not interfering with the mission." I do assure you Mr Frye I am the furthest thing from a templar, I just happen to work alone and the brotherhood knows this" The brotherhood understood that if my identity was to be revealed to others I would be at great risk so too prevent this they removed any information that  stated that I was alive and working as an assassin in London. Jacob's eyebrows were raised at my statement. "So I expect you'll want a reward for saving a fellow assassin and the infamous leader of the Rooks" Even though he had just been battered and had a bloody nose he still managed to give a genuine smile, almost happy that I was the one who had saved him. " More of a request, you see Mr Frye we share the same goal, to free London and I believe with my help and information we will reach our goal much quicker all I ask is that you share your information about Starrick with me" Jacob's expression told me he expected something much more simpler but I wasn't finished yet." Oh and I require accommodation on that train I know you live on with your sister that should arrive in Whitechapel in...10 minutes." I knew what I was asking for but if anyone was to show kindness to someone he just met it would be Jacob, he answered without thinking about how much I was asking of him. "As long as you're not like the other female assassin on that train I think you'll be able to stay and so far you're living up to that expectation" I chuckled at the mention of his sister, I couldn't wait to see her again and see if she had changed as little as Jacob had. "Wait, I don't even know what your name is or what you look like under that black hood of yours" He tried to pull back my hood but I stepped back before he could and straightened my back." For personal reasons, I can't show my face and for now just refer to me as..." I try to think of a suitable code name that didn't give away any clues."Artemis.Now shall we proceed to your train?" Jacob was beyond confused at this point and I couldn't blame him for it but instead of questioning my reasons he walked in front and motioned with his hand to follow despite the fact I already knew where the train was.

The journey to the train station was quiet, either because I was too baffled to speak with him or he was struggling to comprehend all this new information but the silence was comforting. I followed Jacob on to the train and entered a carriage that was very lively, if it was if they didn't know it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Obviously, this was the bar section of the train as I saw many people dressed in green, to show their gang, stuffed into one booth and upon seeing their leader bursted into cheers, asking if he had won a fight recently. They saw me instantly and started to stare at Jacob, he shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking leaving me to mutter a quick goodbye and rush off to catch up with Jacob. I was definitely out of my comfort zone, but I still had my hood on to cover my anxious emotions. We went through another carriage and I assumed that this was Jacob's on account of how messy it looked. The most noticeable thing was the nine pictures placed onto a empty wall; only a few had red crosses on them for example Rupert Ferris who I had been trying to catch for months but eventually gave up on, I was glad that out of all the people to kill that child enslaver Jacob was one to slit his throat. Jacob led me to yet another carriage but stopped before entering, he turned to face me. " I hope you're ready to meet the devil herself" I laughed at this joke and this seemed to please him, grateful that I wasn't too stuck up. At the end of the carriage was a figure sitting with their head in between their knees and a small lamp beside them on a nearby table, they jolted upwards once they heard footsteps and stomped over to scold Jacob. " Do you even realise what time it is, Jacob ? Any later and I would of convinced myself you were dead!" I faked a cough and her focus changed to me and Jacob grinned knowing I had saved him, yet again." And whom may you be?"  her cheeks were red from her frustration but her tone was soft and gentle." An assassin like yourself who has come to offer her services in return for information and accommodation, but you may call me Artemis." She sighed deeply and held the bridge of her nose for a moment before outstretching her hand to me. "Evie Frye, any help is greatly appreciated and I do hope we can assist you" I enthusiastically shook her hand and she then turned her attention back to her brother. " Dear brother, would you show our new ally to the spare carriage and make sure she has everything she needs" Me and Evie exchanged goodnight and Jacob took me all the way down the train to the very last carriage that had a simple bed on the left side and a desk with boxes on it on the right side. I couldn't believe it, the people I cared for were once again back in my life. I didn't think I would last on my own after my aunt's funeral, she was the only one motivating me to carry on my mission and to find my parents but now my luck is beginning to turn. I look around the room and all I feel is a pair of eyes staring through me, I turn around and see Jacob with his top hat in hand. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?" I felt as if he could see right through my hood." Well I must return to my town house to collect my belongings in the morning but I'm available after that, what did you want to do?" My eyebrow was raised at him. "Conquer the Thames of course" Before I could even reply, Jacob walked away. I took off my robes and boots then laid down on the small bed, it wasn't long before sleep claimed me and I fell into a thick slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors notes: I'm sorry that this is a long chapter but I thought it would be better to put it into one, I'll make sure the rest aren't as long.]


	3. The conqueror

 

When I awoke I could feel the rumble of the train as it gently rocked from side to side. I opened the door that led to the balcony, I fortunately had, and leaned against the railing, looking up and realising that for once the sky was clear and London had pleasant weather. I didn't know which part of London I was currently in but if I was to take a guess I would say Lambeth, which meant I had some time before I would reach Whitechapel and I could retrieve my belongings. I took the opportunity to get dressed and untangle my brown hair with my fingers since I didn't have my brush and allowed it to flow down my back like a river, I had recently decided that I preferred my hair down as it took less time out of my day. I didn't want to wake anyone up with my presence so I believed it to be better if I stayed within my carriage until I recognised the familiar scenery of Whitechapel. Once I did, I pulled up my hood and jumped off the train and made my way to the town house I used to live in. I grabbed all my important belongings, like the only picture I had of my complete family, and stuffed them all into a chest that like most of possessions had my family's colour on them. I was having a difficult time in carrying the chest back to the train so I enlisted the help of a rook passing by that I remembered was in the booth last night, he was kind even though he knew nothing about me but he assured me that if his boss trusted me, he would act in the same manner. I waited for a short amount of time before the train arrived and as I thanked the rook for his help as well as put my belongings away, I saw a small handwritten note from Jacob that said, _If you aren't doing anything at 1 o'clock come to Blackfriars Bridge to help me and the lads conquer the Thames._ I couldn't understand what he meant by conquer but despite my confusion I still made my way to a spot underneath the bridge that was filled with rooks and I instantly caught Jacob's attention. " Still carrying on with the mysterious act, Artemis ?" I lifted my head slightly so he could see my smile, and nothing else. " Yes Mr Frye, now what will you need of me?" His face grew serious but his tone told me he was confident." I will need you by my side to defeat the Thames leader, unless you plan on bringing in Zeus or Athena into our fight" I laughed at his joke about my name. " Now, lets eradicate a blighter or two."

They were already waiting for us on the bridge, barricades had been set up so the people of London could watch the bloodshed that was about to be unleashed. Standing on top of a carriage was the blighter gang leader I immediately recognised, Edith Swinebourne. She was only dangerous when she was under the influence of drugs but I had the scars to prove that she was a manic when fighting. I pulled out my sword which seemed to frighten a few blighters but Edith just grinned and injected herself with an unknown drug. I took my position next to Jacob as the rooks began to form a line, ready for the battle of the Thames. "The city belongs to the rooks!" Jacob shouted as both gangs began to run at each other. Within seconds, one of the eleven blighters was shot and fell to ground. I drove the tip of my sword into a blighters chest, I heard his screams of agony as I pushed the sword deeper before hearing the sound of gun shot that was dangerously close to my head, for a short moment all I could hear was ringing. I turned my attention to the man who tried to shoot me but before I could even move I saw Jacob plant his assassin's blade into the side of his head. He tipped his top hat to me as I began to make my way to Miss Swinebourne. I lowered my sword as I saw Edith and what she was doing. A rook lay dead on the ground beside her while she held another by the collar and kept implanting her blade into their neck, her sickening laugh made me livid. I screamed her name with a raucous tone making her snap her head to me. It was as if everyone else had disappeared however the path to Edith was filled with dead rooks or blighters. I dismissed the lessons I had been taught about letting your opponent strike first and swung my sword at her with force. She bounced back from my attack and saw a window open as my posture began to fall and my breathing grew heavy. She slashed my upper arm which tore my robes and left me with a cut that was gushing with blood. I winced in pain but it didn't stop me from fighting. I tried to swing for her throat but she ducked underneath and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground as I felt the pain in my arm grow, a dark stain forming on my robes. Edith stood over me and held the knife just in front of my right eye. " All you assassins are the same, think you're better than us templars but when Starrick finds ou-" Her braided hair was yanked back by Jacob as he held his blade to her throat. " Finds out what? That you just lost Thames, don't think he'll be too happy about that" Before she could even escape his grasp, he slit her throat. After killing Edith, Jacob stood on top of a carriage and was shortly joined by Evie who miraculously showed up even though she didn't attend the fight but I kept my thoughts to myself as a female rook cleaned and wrapped my wound. "Ladies and gentlemen! We are Jacob and Evie Frye! And as of this moment, you all work, for us!" Hearing those words as well as listening to the cheer of both rooks and blighters made me glad that I decided to help Jacob despite the injury I had received. 

Jacob convinced me afterwards to come with him and his rooks to a pub, to celebrate their recent victory. I was never one for drinking but that didn't mean I hated it, I just detested myself when I was in a drunken state. I kept to myself mostly, only talking when asked a question, I wasn't use to this amount of conversation. Jacob understood my discomfort and tried to keep me happy, at least he still knew how to keep me content. The clock was telling me that it was time for me to head back to the train but before I could move, Jacob began talking to me. " So Love, while you've been staring at nothing, me and the lads have come up with a name for that fancy sword of yours" I sighed, half of the men in front of me were intoxicated so the name had to be something vulgar or dull. " What do you think of  Conqueress?" I thought it was perfect for my sword, it had been passed on through generations and I felt more pride in having it. I smiled and stood up from my chair. " Well I thank you all for the new name but I must return to my carriage" A few groaned jokingly but I just smiled and walked out of the pub, I took three steps outside before Jacob caught my arm and twisted me around. " I never got the chance to thank you today, for helping me" I chuckled at his kindness." It is me who should be thanking you, Mr Frye. If it wasn't for you I would be six feet underground at the moment." I always use to thank Jacob for saving me when we were younger but there a huge difference from falling out of a tree to nearly being murdered." Come on now, I thought we were pass formalities, Jacob is fine." I began to walk away but I made sure to have my final word. " It's a shame you'll have to call me Artemis for the rest of your life!" 

I entered my carriage and noted how dark my surroundings actually were, the light above didn't work and the only lamp I brought with me was small and was placed on my desk. I turned the light on and began to prepare myself for bed. I pulled down my hood, shrugged of my robe and winced slightly at the pain in my arm, I sat on the bed and began to unlaced my boots when I heard a voice in the corner of the room. "I knew it, I told myself that it couldn't be possible but here you are, alive." I jumped for my desk and pulled out a revolver which was tucked into the drawers, I pointed the gun into the dark, unsure where I should be aiming. A figure emerged from the darkness, the moonlight from the windows was cast onto their face. " Evie?" I lowered the gun and saw her face flood with emotion, I couldn't tell if she was upset or angry. " I wanted to tell you, I wanted to return to Crawley but I assumed you forgot about me" I didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes, I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now. Evie stood in silence for a few moments, she then rushed to me to embrace me. " Elizabeth are you daft, me and Jacob could never forget you, I just can't believe it, after all these years" She composed herself and took a step back."So you aren't angry or confused in the slightest?" Evie clasped her hands together. "You did what you had too but I won't lie to you, I can't take back the tears I shed for you and well Jacob-" Evie gasped." Does Jacob know? He took it the hardest and always blamed himself for your death and never confessing his feelings truly" Her eye were widened. "No, I'm not sure if I should tell him. What if my feelings ruin his mission, Evie" I touch my cheek gently and feel the flow of tears streaming down my face, I look out the window wishing the light would soothe me."Elizabeth, look at me, if he finds out your identity, your feelings will become his missions. I know I am the last person to give this piece of advice but follow your heart for once, see where this path takes you. Don't make the same mistake I do by letting my brain control my decisions. Promise me you'll think about telling Jacob?" I nod fiercely, she embraced me again with much more happiness and walked out of my carriage. I put on a white nightdress that reached to my knees and lay on my bed, unable to sleep as my thoughts ran wild with how I was to confront Jacob.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors notes:I know the whole "follow your heart" advice is bit cliche but it's my story so I'll write what I want :) 
> 
> Conqueress = A woman who conquers or is victorious ]


	4. Confess your sins

Light began to pour through my windows as I sat up from my bed, I had tried desperately to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes, my thoughts would become louder and louder before I would wake with a layer of sweat on my forehead. I gave up trying to sleep so I lay on my bed staring at nothing until I felt the darkness disappear. It was quite common for me to not sleep, nightmares plaguing my mind, but I had never experienced exhaustion until this morning. I looked into the mirror and saw the dark purple circles under my eyes, they were only noticeable up close but with a hood on nobody could see me anyway. Before putting on my assassin outfit, I cleaned my wound from yesterday and wrapped it in fresh bandages, I was told to limit my activities as it could open the wound and cause more pain for me but rest was never an option, I think I would still be working even if I was dead. Once I was dressed and my face was concealed I made my way to the bar section of the train wondering if there was a chance I could make a cup of tea for myself. There was nobody inside, it was silent and there were no drunk rooks for a change. I stood in the middle of the carriage, confused of what to do next, how was this day going to end. I knew confronting Jacob at this early hour would be a death sentence, he could think this was a dream and not react. When will there ever be a perfect opportunity to tell someone that the person they cried for is alive and hiding away? I sat on a chair and placed my head in my hands, my eyes threatening to spill more pathetic tears. Evie then promptly walked in with two cups of steaming tea in her hands." Good morning Elizabeth I was just about to bring this to you, do you mind if I join you?" She took my smile as an invitation and sat down opposite me, sliding the china cup into my hands. I knew Evie was still surprised from the way her upper lids were raised, I could feel her gaze but I knew she didn't intend to stare; I decided to slice the silence right down the middle. "So, when did you figure out the truth ?" I leaned back in my chair, waiting for her answer." There's only one person I know who was obsessed with the goddess of the hunt and I believed her to be dead." I began to laugh, when I was younger I was a fanatic about Greek mythology, my aspiration was to become the next Artemis, I never quite got to fulfil that goal. There was a brief moment of silence before the other Frye twin came in, I nearly choked on the tea and all my worries came flooding in. "Morning, Artemis would you like to accompany me on a mission?" His words were rushed, it was as if he had been practicing what too say to me. My gaze went from the floor to Evie, she was giving a glare that was forcing me to join Jacob. "Well, anything for London, thank you Miss Frye for the company." My heart began to beat faster, Evie was mouthing the words _confess the truth_ as I exited the carriage.

Dark clouds began to loom over London, I was crouched over a dead blighter, who was on the roof, as Jacob was staring at our target, Eveline Dipper. I was informed that she was a templar who was known to use her charm to convince people to hand over their most prized processions; she was currently charming a client whilst her guards surrounded the area, luckily the blighters above weren't quick enough to signal their comrades." I suggest that I land into that nearby haystack, cause a distraction for Miss Dipper then you can assassinate her from above and we can then exit the vicinity without alerting any guards." I could tell that Jacob wasn't in deep thought like I was." Or, we can kill her and everybody else that tries to attack us." I dismissed his statement and launched myself off the railing, diving into the mountain of hay, I saw above me that Jacob had lowered himself onto a window sill so that when he landed on Eveline he wouldn't fracture his bones from the force. I waited until I could no longer hear the brash footsteps of the guards and there was only the sweet but dominating voice of Miss Dipper. I hid behind the cart and saw nothing but my target's back facing me, this was the moment to strike, I rolled a smoke bomb towards her that had small range, so it wouldn't gain the attention of the guards. Eveline reacted with shock, covering her mouth whilst trying to find her way through the dense smoke. Jacob landed on her back and planted his blade so aggressively through the back of her neck that the tip come poking out of her trachea.I looted her body, to find anything of importance and found a small note with the wax seal broken, I stuffed it inside my pocket, I knew that Evie would most likely benefit from this, instead of me. Jacob placed her body into the haystack and as he was about to speak I covered his mouth, waiting to hear the screams of the guards but nothing caught my attention. 

 

We began to make our exit through a short alley, I thought that this would be the perfect time to tell him, if I didn't the door would  be closed forever and I would be greeted with a very disgruntled Evie. I reached for Jacob's arm but then saw as three blighters blocked our pathway, I looked over my shoulder and saw another trio of blighters closing in on us. " Here they are lads! They killed Miss Dipper. Do them in." I move behind Jacob and pull out Conqueress, two of  the men darted towards me with knives while the other took a step back almost as if he was avoiding the conflict. I swing the sword across the chest of one of the blighters and see as the other man grew furious, he began to charge but I pulled out my revolver from the inside of my coat and shot him in the arm causing him to fall to his knees in tremendous pain. I turn and face Jacob to see if he required my help and saw him driving his crane sword into one blighter while the other was thrown against the wall rendering him unconscious, the blighter who called the orders was dead, a bullet was shot into his chest but I hadn't heard the gun fire. All of a sudden my black hood was jerked back, I fell to the floor and my appearance could no longer be hidden, I prayed that Jacob was focused on the blighters instead of helping me. Conqueress was swept away from me by the blighter clutching his arm, to stop anymore blood spilling on to the floor. I sprung from the floor and punched the blighter in the nose, he stumbled back mumbling profanities that were directed at me. I grabbed his head and brought it down against my knee, he fell against the alley wall; he was going to die soon, he didn't deserve the sweet release of death he should wait in excruciating pain so I left him to wonder which breath was his last. I placed Conqueress back in its sheath and turned to face Jacob, I was met with his back facing me as he was cleaning his cane. "I will say, that was one bloody good fight,  now what to do next?" He chuckled to himself. I exerted a shaky breath. " Jacob, face me, please. " Tears began to gloss over my eyes but I had to be strong. 

I saw the change in his face, he had a confident smile that was dropped as he looked at me. My bottom lip began to tremble, I couldn't hold myself together for another minute. He didn't say anything, taking a single step as every second passed. I could feel my body malfunction, it didn't know how to react so I began to laugh at myself, thinking it would be better if I hadn't said anything in the first place. " I'm so sorry Jacob, please forgive me I didn't want to hurt you...  Please say something otherwise I might not be able to carry on." I was choking on my words not seeing that Jacob was inches away. His hands came in contact with my face, forcing my eyes to reflect his own. " You're still the same Elizabeth, always overthinking and apologising for nothing, I've missed you deeply" He embraced me just as Evie had but his grip was tighter and I could feel the tears roll from his cheeks and clash into my hair. We stayed in that position for a long time, all my worry had be for nought, my heart beginning to thaw after the many years of grief. Jacob stood back slightly to stare into my dark green eyes and nothing else. I sensed a second figure stand behind me but before either of us could react, I could feel a cold rough blade cut deep through my upper thigh, I screamed as I slumped into Jacob's arms. I immediately began slipping in and out of consciousness, I was losing more blood than when I had battled against Miss Swinebourne. My vision was blurry, and every time I heard my heart beat, more blood would spill on to the floor. I tried to clutch my leg to put pressure on the cut but I was too weak to even raise myself to look at the wound. I caught glimpses of Jacob fighting a blighter, I assumed that it was the man who stepped away once the fighting broke out. The next time I opened my eyes I was inside a carriage that was traveling at a dangerous speed, I look at my leg and see a piece of cloth wrapped around it but it already had turned a deep shade of red. The heat that I could feel from my leg was like nothing I felt before, I had many cuts previously but none were as serious as this one, it was like I had been in a severe electrocution. I move my hand to grasp my leg but Jacob grabbed it before I could touch it. "Elizabeth, thank goodness you're alive I'm taking you back to the train where a nurse shall be waiting for you. Please, don't leave me." I used my last bit of strength to hold his hand. It's too soon, I haven't found them, I thought as my surroundings grew blurry once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes: Is this a cliffhanger? I don't know but hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter. I've been writing a lot as of recent so expect more chapters soon.]


	5. On the Seventh day she rested.

_When I opened my eyes I realised that I was not in my bed and I was not inside the train, the bed I was currently in was much smaller and had small roses embroidered into the duvet, the oak frame creaked when I sat up. I looked at my body and saw how my hands were stubby and weren't the delicate fingers I was used too. I bolted out of the bed and into a corridor with doors lining the walls like toy soldiers. My heart began to beat faster and I could feel the air leaving my lungs, I ran towards a door with light peering through the cracks, I was attracted to the light like a moth to a flame. I reached for the doorknob on my tiptoes, stretching my muscles till they were on the verge of snapping. Once inside, I saw my surroundings and felt both melancholy and accomplished; all around me was mirrors, every corner and angle, even the floor. I saw myself and how soft my features are, my gentle eyelashes, my eyes engulfed with child-like wonder and the absence of scars on my miniature body. I carefully tread towards the mirror in front of me, still baffled about where I was and why I wasn't where I should be?  I blinked and saw my reflection change, I was myself but during early adolescence; her gaze was cast upon me and I could no longer see the imagination in my eyes, only tears and fear. " What if he doesn't like me and is only teasing me?  I'm an idiot for thinking a naive girl like me could love a gentleman like him!" I was shocked at how rapidly the room was changing, in every mirror was a different version of myself. I looked down and was shown my reflection laying on the floor , her face lacking colour, blood sprouting out of her leg, it was relaying the last events I remembered. The breathless sensation abruptly started again and I urged my body to sprint out the door but I felt a callous hand grip my shoulder, I turned and saw my father with  a kind smile etched on to his face, his arms spread. I leaped into his arms feeling the oxygen enter my lungs once again."Father, Father tell me this isn't a dream, tell me you're here with me, if not tell where you are so I can find you and mother." I was savouring every moment I had with my father, wishing that time could stand still.  " My angel, what is the point in finding something that will lead you to nowhere?" He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and everything suddenly disappeared like dust being carried away by the wind._

I jolted upwards, I instantly regretted this action as I moved my leg and screeched in pain. I was grateful to be inside my carriage, alone; I pulled back the covers to see my left leg covered in bandages with a splint, the wrappings were so tight I believed who ever did this was trying to mummify me but I wasn't dead yet. I lay on my bed in silence, the last time I did this I was confused about how I was to confront Jacob but now I was more afraid of the aftermath. Tired of boredom, I propped myself on my elbows and saw how I was still in my white blouse but my trousers had been stripped from my body and I was left in my drawers, my mother had taught me enough etiquette to know that this was un-ladylike to wear. The moon was beginning to spray through the windows when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a night dress with lace lining the bottom draped across the wing chair I had brought over from my home. This had to be some sort of present from Evie, I distinctly remember my own night wear not having any form of detail. I sighed, how long would I be kept in this prison of isolation, there were people I had to discuss with and innocent children who needed saving, most importantly my parents who needed rescuing; that state I was in earlier and seeing my father fuelled my reason to carry on my mission. I ran my fingers through my brown locks before attempting to stand. I heard the noise of the carriage door sliding open but carried on, pushing myself to stand. " Stop Elizabeth, you'll only cause more pain for yourself, I've been given orders by Miss Nightingale to limit your movement, to as she says allow your leg to recover." I saw the distress in Jacob's face as he moved my leg back on to the bed with gentle motion. " Wait, Miss Nightingale, the same nurse who served during the Crimean war, how could someone like you be acquainted with her?" I spoke in a sarcastic tone to ease the tension in the room, obviously Jacob took the bait. "Nobody can stay away from the infamous Jacob Frye, not even you" He looked me in the eyes and gave a cat like grin, I bursted into a fit of laughter. " I would of stayed away if it weren't for you getting attacked in that alley" I couldn't finish my sentences without laughing with cheerful tears.  Towards other people, being told that their best friend was alive and then immediately watched as they were stabbed would be heart breaking and it could feel like there whole world was changing but Jacob was the furthest thing from other people, he acted like nothing from the past ever happened. "So, how long am I bound to this bed until I able to do my job again?" As long as I had company and wasn't left with me, myself and I then I think I would be able to manage. "Florence told us that a puncture can take up to week for a scab to form and you've been in some sort of coma for the past four days, so you're nearly there." Jacob spoke lighthearted even as I widened my eyes in disbelief, none of my other injuries weren't so traumatic that my body entered a coma. I had been so enthralled with our conversation that I had forgotten that I was still in my drawers and I had discarded my duvet to the end of my bed. My disbelief converted into embarrassment as I covered my face with my hands, if my mother saw me she would address me as a lady of the night. Jacob saw my change in manner and crouched in front of the bed. "Oh, is Miss Hunter embarrassed because she was in a coma and nearly scared me to death." He spoke to me as you would to a baby, knowing that they couldn't understand you."Not for that reason particularly. You may or not know but I'm currently in my bloomers and I would grateful if you could pass me that nightdress and leave so I may rest." I still had my hands on my face but heard the shuffling of feet in my carriage. Then I felt a long piece of clothing fall on to my legs as a way of covering my exposed body, I relaxed my hands and saw Jacob standing by the door, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed." If it makes you feel better, I didn't take any of it off or even looked at them because I knew how you would feel about me doing that. Oh and I expect a thank you for buying that nightdress for you!" Of course Jacob would ruin a sentimental moment by being himself again. I threw one of my dainty decorative pillow at him but he ran before any serious war could break out.

Those two weeks I had spent tucked away in my bed wasn't as torturous as I anticipated. On most days, Jacob or Evie would spend time with me but when Jacob was fighting blighters and Evie was locating the shroud I would receive visitors. Sometimes, the other assassin protecting London, Mr Green would talk with me and we would discuss the different types of flowers and their meaning. One day I heard a gentle knock and as I used my new crutch to open the door,  I was greeted with a small child who could only be twelve years old her name was Clara O'Dea and she wanted to give her thanks for all the opportunities I had given the children by destroying the factories. In an earlier time, I would of been afraid of approaching others, when you've grown in up in the darkness it becomes apart of your life; now I had more allies that personally I considered friends. Once I no longer had the need to use any support for my walking, I surprised everyone by sitting casually in the bar during breakfast. I was allowed to roam London once more but Miss Nightingale had warned me that any fast movements or consistent fighting would tear the wound even further so I decided to stay out of my missions for a short period of time but I looked the nurse in the eye and told her," Nothing will stop me from completely doing my job, not even my scars."


	6. Quarrels of the heart

After my wound had stopped causing me pain and no longer required daily checks, I dived head first back into my missions despite the many times that Evie insisted that I recover for another week. While I was drinking my scalding tea and aimlessly reading the newspaper one morning,   both of the Frye twins walked in and greeted me, I nodded to them both as I swallowed the tea that I could feel was burning the inside of my body. "Elizabeth, would you like to join me and Jacob, I think I may have found the key to the shroud." Personally I believed that Evie's quest was pointless at this moment in time especially while the templars still had a strong control over London but if Starrick was going to use the shroud I would pour my heart and soul into finding it so he could never touch it. Suddenly I felt the crashing stop of the train, if I remembered correctly this was Charing Cross station, I sighed and stood." Go on then, tell me though, where we are going?" Before Evie could open her mouth and speak, Jacob lunged in front of her, his stature towering over me. "Well to the great fire of London monument of course. And I suggest all three of us have ourselves a race just like old times!" I knew this city and all the short cuts so when Evie started disagree with his suggestion and looked to me for my assurance, I bolted out of the carriage with Jacob and Evie following after me. The first thing I did was climb on to a roof, it would waste time if I went through the alley ways, I ran with tremendous force dismissing the slight pain coming from my leg, I had too much adrenaline to think of anything else. When I reached the monument I felt the consequences of my running, I grasped my leg and was thankful that the twins had not yet arrived to hear my gentle wincing. I composed myself when I saw two figures jump from chimney to chimney, they both reached me at the same time but I was still the winner. " That's not fair, you've been taught all the shortcuts of London" Jacob huffed and crossed his arms. " Next time you win I'll share all the secrets." I chuckled, Jacob never did learn from the countless times I had beaten him in our races. " I'll hold you against that." He turned his attention to Evie, who was looking at the crowd that had been formed to listen to a lady. " So the 'hints' you found in the Kenway house lead...to the monument?" Once Jacob began bickering with Evie, I blocked out the noise remembering too well the many times I had to listen to the twins argue, I had to regularly break them up. "Oh yes, Mr Green. That's a fascinating idea. Oh please, Mr Green, come and take a look at this book and stand oh-so-close to me, Mr Green." Evie looked at me when I started to listen again and put her hands on her hips. " Oh, look who's talking Jacob. Elizabeth, please join me on a mission. I'll look after her, day and night. Oh sister, which night dress will Elizabeth enjoy." She was mocking his own voice until she saw Jacob's scowl and my own embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm off. If I find any more wild geese for you to chase, I'll be in touch." Jacob pat Evie on the shoulder and smiled at me as he dropped from the roof, I was about to follow him, knowing that this was a mission that should be done alone, when I heard Evie's voice though her eyes stayed on the monument. " I apologise for that Elizabeth, I didn't mean to say that but you of all people should know, I don't very often lie. He does love you, Elizabeth." Evie left the roof top where I stood in denial. I ignored Evie's comments as I jumped from the building and landed amongst the people of London.

I reached Jacob as he was about to cross the street, my presence made him jump. "Sorry to interrupt but I've come to join you. I think it would be better for Evie if I wasn't there to slow her down." Jacob held his hand to his chest to calm his nerves. " Well if you must know, we're going to meet a business partner of mine, don't worry I'll introduce you to her." My curiosity began to grow, who was this woman? We headed towards a moving carriage and when it stopped to turn the corner Jacob opened the carriage door for me, I greeted the woman and took my seat as Jacob did the same. I saw the intricate braids in her black hair that suited the deep dark purple colour of her billowing dress. "Mr Frye! I told you to make an appointment." Jacob leaned forward in his seat. " My schedule was open." The deepening of his voice made me annoyed towards this woman for no reason. When she did acknowledge me, she offered her hand." Pearl Attaway, pleasure to meet you." I looked her dead in the eyes, I couldn't even fake a smile towards the woman. " Elizabeth, a pleasure to meet you as well." I may not hide my identity anymore but I would a be fool for a stranger, especially those in high positions, to know of my full name. Pearl retracted her hand and looked at Jacob again. " You're fortunate I like you." I wanted to wipe the smile off her face, I clenched my fist to stop myself. I could see how Miss Attaway was enjoying the company of Jacob and my hatred for her grew more serious. I wasn't listening to any of there conversation, I kept staring at her and how every so often she would give him a sly grin. _He's not yours Elizabeth, never has_ ,I thought. I could feel my stomach drop as I watched them. _Do you think he could ever love the girl who hides away from others and can never speak her mind ?_  I didn't want to be here any longer than I had too I just wanted to sleep and never wake up hopefully returning to a never ending coma.  "I'll need a second train to pull this off... And I think I know just the man." Jacob slipped the note he'd been given inside his coat and began to move, as did I, when Pearl grabbed his arm and I narrowed my eyes on her hand. " So we have a deal, Mr Frye?" I looked to see Jacob un-affected by her abrupt contact in fact he grinned at her. " You're fortunate I like you, Miss Attaway." I left the carriage, having the need to punch that woman till no one could identify that pretty face of her's. I looked down and saw how white my knuckles were. I heard Jacob call for me and I pushed aside my feelings and tried to complete the pointless mission. I climbed on to a roof where Jacob was looking down at a row of police carriages. " I suggest that you that you hijack the front carriage while I will make sure the other officers are distracted." I nodded, trying to not make my emotions apparent.  

I pounced off the roof like a panther and landed conveniently in the seat next to the policeman holding the reins. At first he stared at me as if I was a figment of his imagination but before he could call for assistance, I knocked him from his seat, with more force than I had intended, and his head slammed against the pavement finally catching the attention of all the other policeman. I grabbed the reins and felt something powerful fall on to the roof of the carriage, when I looked over my shoulder I saw Jacob throw a smoke bomb on to floor allowing us to escape without others following our trail. I urged the horses to gallop faster as I heard the yells of the police officers but nothing came, we had successfully lost them. After a few minutes, making sure that we were far away from our original position I stopped the horses and cooed at them. I didn't know who was inside this carriage, maybe a murderer that could be paid to kill a lady for me or a corrupt business man who could ruin a certain woman's life. By the time I had reached the back of the carriage, Jacob had already opened the doors. Inside was Mr Wynert, I had acquainted myself with the American during my recovery, he had a very deep interest in trains that I delightfully enjoyed listening too. " So what do you want, Frye?" Ned spoke in an uninterested manner. " What makes you so sure I want something ? Perhaps I saved you out of the kindness of my own heart." Jacob looked too me, expecting to hear my light chuckle but I kept my gaze on the floor, not wanting to say anything. " Come on, let me tell about the job." Ned jumped from the carriage and acknowledge me. " Hunter, good to see you walking again." I put my hand on my hip and spoke sarcastically." I practically leaped from my bed once I heard the great Ned Wynert was in chains." Once the second train began to leave the station I saw how quickly we were parallel with another train that I could see was filled with blighters. I lied to Jacob and told him my leg was starting to cause a problem for my ability to run so I was left to protect Ned but in reality I didn't want to help with anything that would benefit Miss Attaway, I felt guilty for lying but I did what was required so I couldn't show my emotions towards Jacob." I wonder how much I could get for what's inside those crates." Ned was speaking aloud to himself but I interjected. "Unfortunately, Pearl Attaway is receiving those crates but if she is true to her word you'll still get paid." I spat out her name with disgust and Ned took notice."Who is this Pearl, anyway?" I felt the brakes bring the train to screeching stop, Jacob would soon arrive and would start talking to me again but there was only so much I could withstand before I shattered so I left, shouting to Ned. " Ask Jacob, he seems to know a lot about her."

By the time I had reached the train and had entered the bar, the sky had turned a shade of pink and I saw Evie rubbing her forehead together, she had a look of failure suggesting that something went wrong. "Elizabeth... where's Jacob, I must speak with him." I flinched at the mention of his name and regretted at how I reacted towards Evie; she rose from her seat and held my arms, to comfort me. " What's wrong ? Is Jacob ok?" I felt my frustration began to boil and I unfortunately let it out towards Evie, swatting away her hands. " I don't know and I don't care! You lied to me, Evie. Jacob isn't in love with me. He'd rather spend his time following orders from that strumpet, Miss Attaway!" I threw my hands in the air expressing my emotion, I could see Evie's face drop but I wasn't ready to apologise so I stormed out of the room and into my carriage, slamming the door behind me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes : Sorry that's it was long again but I felt like all the sad stuff should happen now.]


	7. Do I wanna know?

My head was buried deep inside my pillow, the fabric absorbing all my tears. As soon as I had reached my bed last night I had cried to my hearts content, never stopping to breathe. I didn't know who I was angry towards, maybe Jacob for toying with my emotions, Miss Attaway for trying to seduce Jacob in front of me or maybe myself for thinking I deserved love again. When the morning began to dawn, I wiped away my tears and tried to put a fake smile on my lips but  in the mirror I could still see my lamentable, puffy eyes that couldn't be hidden away, not even with my hood covering my face. I grew frustrated with myself at how I was putting my feeling ahead of my mission, my parents could be enduring hell and I am mopping like a child over something I can never have. I grabbed my robes, which I had thrown to the floor in rage, and I saw a small note fall from my pocket I remembered looting the note from the dead body of Miss Dipper and due to some complications, I had forgotten to give it to Evie. I unfolded the message and narrowed my eyes on the shabby writing.  _To Miss Dipper **,**_ _There's some people around killing our lads, keep an eye out for a trio of assassins._ **-** _Milton King._ I shredded the note with my hands until it was microscopic. I knew who Milton was, when my father had bursted into my room that night as my mother hurried me into packing my possessions he had told my mother," Milton King is bashing down our door as we speak, he has many brutes and templars behind him" Though Starrick was the man to give the order, Milton was the man to execute the plan,  known for his blackmail and his occasional murder I expected that he would know where my parents were being held. I opened my door slightly and saw Evie with her head buried inside a book, I would apologise after my mission; then I saw Jacob enter, his face array of emotions. Evie didn't acknowledge his presence but I knew that she wasn't reading the book at all only waiting to speak her mind. " Have you seen Elizabeth this morning, Ned said she ran off yesterday." Evie shut her book and pointed her finger at Jacob. " Do you realise what you've done to her, she was furious at you because you were swooning over some woman. Are you that much of an idiot to not see how much she loves you!" I gripped the door, the more I had denied my emotions, the more I had wanted Jacob to hold me like he had done in the alley. Jacob looked dumbfound at his sister's sudden statement. "Pearl? I don't like her I'm making sure that she overpowers Starrick's transportation. Why do you care about her feelings anyway? Aren't you the one who tells everybody that their personal feelings shouldn't compromise the mission!" It was like watching two lions challenge each other for dominance over their pride, it was both exhilarating and terrifying to watch." I care for the feelings of my best friend. At one point you wouldn't stop talking about her, what has changed Jacob?" I didn't have time for excuses or confessions, I was keen to find Milton before anyone grew suspicious of my disappearance. I tip-toed out my door, making my way to the edge of the train where I could jump onto the tracks but the lions had caught my scent and saw me. "Elizabeth, where are you going?" Evie expression had changed as well as Jacob's. "I'm going to find my parents, alone." It was as if I had spoken in a foreign language, they shared a look of confusion. Before they could stop or question me further, I had flung myself from the side of the train and landed with a thud onto the tracks.

I had been aimlessly wandering the Strand, hoping that a string of luck would come to me and I could confront Milton but today of all days, fate was not on my side. I had asked a few rooks if they had seen the man but they shrugged their shoulders and told me that Jacob would probably know, if only they knew the last thing I wanted to do was look up at his face. No matter how I tried to distract myself, I couldn't rid my mind of that man, all I could imagine was Jacob walking in with Pearl at his side, his smile like nothing I had seen before. Maybe he could be happy with a new woman, someone who can match his charm and not shut her lips tighter. I could feel myself growing more distressed, I couldn't bear the thought of Jacob with another woman. Due to my deep thinking, I hadn't taken notice of my surroundings and I had accidentally slammed myself into a sophisticated woman, her furrowing brows reminded me of Miss Attaway. I had apologised deeply to the woman, she turned her nose upwards at me and walked away with her parasol dragging behind her. The tiny droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, I looked up and saw how dark the area was; in front of me was the entrance to a park, many ladies and couples were rushing to find their hide away as the rain became more drastic. A nearby crowd of blighters swarmed around a gazebo that was located in the centre of the park, a gentleman standing inside making gestures with his hands. I was curious to discover who the man was, why was this meeting so important that a massive crowd had to be formed. I made sure I wasn't disclosed by hiding beside an oak tree, the rain continuously falling on to my hood. Moments later, I heard movements and I assumed that the crowd was beginning to disperse elsewhere; quiet mutterings of "Milton's got a plan" told me that my luck had finally changed. Milton was still inside the gazebo, leaning against the railing and blankly stared at the rain. When the opportunity was presented to me, I ran towards him and saw at how distracted he must of been to of not heard my feet falling into the growing puddles. My fists were tightly clenched, I wanted to punch the man senseless but he wouldn't be able to give me information if he was dead so I decided to bring my foot against the back of his calf, his scream muffled by the rain; I grabbed both of his arms with one hand while slamming his head against the railing. He cried for help but nobody was around to notice or care for that matter. I looked around, an warehouse caught my eye, it's dire need for redecoration told me it was empty. 

I dragged Mr King across the street, he was pleading for his life telling me that he could give me anything I desire as long as I let him go. _He was going to give me what I desired but I wasn't going to let him roam free,_ I thought. Even as we ascended the stairs to the roof, he kept talking but his tone had changed from bribery to rage, he was trying to frighten me with punishments I would receive when he would find me, I almost found them to be humorous. I booted down the door that led to the rooftop, the rain had turned the ground below into a shallow sea. I forced Milton to stand on the corner of the rooftop, my outstretched hidden blade making him re-think any ideas of escaping." Where are my parents being held?" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and placed the tip of my blade in front of his neck. " Look, you're gonna have to give me some more information. I don't even know who the bloody hell you are!" He held his arms in surrender at the sight of my blade, more afraid of the blade in front of him than the drop behind him. I could of controlled my rage and composed myself but I was so eager that I pulled down my hood and forced him to stare into my eyes. " Edwin and Cynthia Hunter, seven years ago you kidnapped them. Now tell me where they are." Saying their names had caught Milton's attention, his eyebrows rising at my words. It went silent for a few moments before he began to laugh, he covered his face to control his outburst. " What is so funny? My father is-"Milton held a finger in the air, silencing me."dead. I watched as one of the lads smashed his head in against the door, you should of seen him. He even got one of my favourite coats dirty so really we both lost something that night." I didn't believe him, I wanted to kill him right now if what he was saying was the truth. If he was right, it would make sense on why I hadn't found a shred of evidence about my parents but obviously he was lying, my parents were alive. " You're lying, I know you are. What of my mother, what lies are you going to say about her?" I pricked his neck, a tiny trial of blood dripping down his neck. " Well love, I don't speak ill of the dead but she shares the same fate as your dad, dead." I retracted my blade, staggering back. I clenched my stomach while covering my mouth, a wave of nausea passing through me. Milton looked down at me, his relaxed posture meant he felt confident that he had won. " That's the same position your mother was in when I stabbed her in the gut, said she was with child and to show her mercy but I didn't believe her even after I saw the swell on her stomach." I dug my hands into my hair, I didn't want to hear anymore of Milton. He faced away from me, he began to stare into the distance just like he had done in the park. "A bit ironic ain't it? Well-known assassins, kind of ruins the job." He looked over his shoulder, he saw how my stance was widened, Conqueress held high in the air. " You're going to the 7th level of hell you bastard, where all the other murderers are." Milton tried to step back but saw the other option he could face, falling to his death; he faced me again to see my blade being swung at his neck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes: So here is the big twist, Elizabeth no longer has any family but she finally got the revenge that she wanted. I hope this wasn't suspected and my hints were too obvious. Find out next chapter what Evie and Jacob's reaction will be when they hear the news.]


	8. A beautiful disaster

I spent the next hour sitting with crossed legs on the roof, the crashing rain never catching my attention. I heard the cries of the people below, they saw a dead man's body smashed against the floor but couldn't find his head. They would see how clean my cut was and question how such a weapon could slice a man's head straight from his body. Milton's head was facing me, I stared into his lifeless eyes and wondered if he was ever haunted by the ghosts of my parents, ever regretted murdering a pregnant woman or wished he had turned back instead of heading into our home. It was far into the night when I stumbled back into the train, I wouldn't be able to explain my parent's death to Evie and Jacob so I didn't bother with trying to talk to them. I headed to the bar, knowing that the last thing that would happen tonight was me sleeping. I reached behind the bar to find a fresh bottle of whiskey that was coaxing me to drink it. Falling back into a unclean chaise, I drank straight from the bottle, the burning sensation in my throat didn't deter me from knocking back more. I wanted to cry, I wanted to mourn my family but I felt like my body was bone dry and couldn't procure anymore tears, knowing that they were together in a better place made me feel an ounce of relief, at least they weren't being tortured. I let my head fall back, a great sigh escaping my lips. I had heard the door open with a sense of concern but I didn't have the will to greet who ever it was, I prayed it was a templar to take away my empty life. " Elizabeth, where have you been? Me and Evie were worried sick about you." Jacob was wearing what appeared to be some sort of nightwear, a white blouse shirt that was loose due to it not be tied and pale, stripped bottoms that didn't match the blouse. " Didn't I tell you this morning. I went to find my parents but you know what's funny Jacob, they're dead and even better my mom was pregnant. Don't worry though Miss Hunter killed the man, chopped his head right off." My words were slurred and my finger kept moving when I pointed at him, this obviously caused Jacob to become distressed, he had never seen me drunk before and hadn't heard me speak so informal to him. Jacob knelt in front of me, trying to stop me from taking another swig." Elizabeth I know this is hard right now but you need to stop drinking and sleep other wise you could die." I slammed the bottle onto a nearby table and leaned forward. "So what? Let me die, you've lived without me for many years, I'm sure Pearl would be over the moon to have you in her arms" Jacob gripped my hands, even as I attempted to pull them away from him. "I never loved Pearl maybe for a split second but then a mysterious female assassin made re- think everything and after that I was told that she was the first girl I ever loved." I stopped trying to escape him and allowed him to carry on speaking." Even after you left, I could never forget you. I will admit I have slept with other women but none of them could fill the hole you left. I felt so lost after you left me, all those unspoken words that I'd never be able to say to your face." Jacob looked down almost as if he was ashamed to be confessing his feelings but my silence didn't help, I wanted to say everything to him but my lips never moved. Jacob's grip began to loosen, his body was about to shift and I still didn't react to his words but I felt that if I didn't move I would lose him forever. I took the leap of faith, I grabbed Jacob's face and softly kissed him though it was quick it was one thing I had dreamed to do for so long, when I leaned back I saw how Jacob's eyes slowly fluttered open, his body unable to move." Sorry Jacob I-" Jacob jolted towards me and captured my face for another kiss but unlike before he wasn't surprised, I almost fell back against the chaise from how urgently Jacob had kissed me, I surprisingly wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid that if I opened my eyes he would be gone just like everyone else in my life. My heart began to beat faster, to the point where I felt like it was going to fall out of my chest; after a few moments we broke away from each others embrace, I had lost my breath when I looked at his flushed face. 

Jacob sat beside me and started to laugh for no apparent reason however it was contagious and I started to softly giggle. " I've been an fool to you Elizabeth, I'm sorry for making you furious and putting you in deathly situations." Jacob spoke in a gentle yet serious way. "Jacob don't dare you ever apologise for something like that, I'm a halfwit myself for not returning to either you or Evie. Let us agree that we are both idiots." Our foreheads touched as Jacob held my hand. " Well you're the most beautiful idiot I've seen." Despite the melancholy I had faced earlier, with Jacob beside me I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber that was absent of any nightmares.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes: I have been anticipating this chapter for so long, I was going to put it in the previous chapter but I wanted all the detail, not just a quick version. If for what ever reason you felt uncomfortable whilst reading this chapter please understand that it was awkward for me to write as well, as this is the first time I have done this.]


	9. A Doe's death

The passing church bells and the bothersome sounds of the morning service had forced me to ascend from the chaise, I vigorously rubbed my eyes to disperse any rheum from my sleep. Jacob's grip around my upper body had neither loosened nor tightened during the morning, implying that he was still in his slumber; personally I would of stayed in his clutch until the sun no longer existed and we were but a casket of bones however an assassin's job was never quite done. I slipped away like the alley cat I was trained to be and retreated to my carriage, I desperately needed a change in clothes and I assumed that I was leaving a trail of intoxication behind me but I fortunately lacked a headache. Dashing for my collection of clothes, I hunted for an article of clothing that wasn't my assassin robes, I knew that my continuous pattern was diminishing my sense of style. A silk teal dress had caught my attention, the wide sleeves that were suitable for concealing any small weapons and how there was a trail of lace along the collar, a growing popularity was for dresses to have volume but this dress lacked that feature and I was most grateful. The corset I had paired with the dress wasn't exactly the tightest, there wasn't enough shillings in London to equate to the times I had witnessed women faint due to their tight corsets. When I had reached the bar carriage, I was greeted with a familiar sight, Evie was seated at our usual table with two cups of tea already waiting for me, in addition to this, Jacob had pulled another chair and sat in between us but held his head in his hands acutely trying to keep his mind from falling back into a inviting sleep. "Good morning to you all" I chirped to them both as I gracefully fell into my seat, Evie greeted me with a similar enthusiasm whilst Jacob winked at me when he looked upon me, his sister had caught his action and covered her obvious smile by bringing her tea cup up to her mouth. " So, Elizabeth what occurred yesterday, I didn't quite hear what you said on the train." I felt a sense of dread, I hadn't thought of my parents or how I had brutally butchered a man but it was duty to relay the events to others no matter if it was a painful memory." Well you see Evie, I discovered that my parents were never alive, they had been killed the night that those men broke into our home." I stared down at the tea, the deep rich colour was distracting me, I felt Jacob delicately hold my hand underneath the table and I reciprocated his gesture by gripping his hand, reassuring him that I wouldn't break down. Evie had greatly gasped and covered her mouth, she broke out into a flurry of apologies; stating that she didn't't mean to pry but I smiled and told her that she said nothing to offend me in any way.

I was given the options of what I could during the day, I could join Jacob and his mission to take over the gang stronghold in Black swan yard or I could join Evie and Henry as they traveled around London looking for clues about the Shroud. I had been so fighting for so long that I felt ashamed to ask the twins if I could rest on this day but they both immediately agreed that if I didn't work for one day London wouldn't set itself on fire so I was free to do what I pleased. I had  spent seven years trying to protect London and to keep the city from falling into ashes and I never truly experienced the sights of the city, I never gave myself the chance to forget my life because I felt like Atlas, condemned to hold the sky on my shoulders. The moment the train had halted, I had practically bolted out of the carriage, unaware of where I was in London; I began wandering the streets without purpose as if I had never once encountered the city before. The magnificent statue of Queen Anne was signifying that I was in Ludgate Hill, I was too entranced to see the colossal Cathedral of St. Paul that was towering over the statue. As I continued to roam the area once again I saw a shop with books overflowing the windows, I couldn't see what was beyond due to the towers of pages. Upon entering the bookshop, I quickly realised that something of importance had to of been published, women were crowding the till with the their arms filled with book, everyone inside was trying to buy the same book, it was if the said book had some type of miracle inside and the women were practically begging the aged man to finish their payment but his contorted fingers had slowed his job down. I inspected the book **The Moonstone, by Wilkie Collins** I had beengiven one of Collins' work previously from my aunt before her un-timely death and remembered reading the book for days and nights until she was forced to rip the book from my tight grasp. Without a second consideration, I had purchased and was reading the book, I had chosen a bench next the Temple Church where I could read without the incessant noise of the train. 

**I spoke of my lady a line or two back. Now the Diamond could never have been in our house, where it was lost, if it had not been made a present of to my lady's daughter; and my lady's daughter would never have be-** I felt the gentle tap of a finger on my shoulder, I huffed a sign of displeasure until I saw who had greeted me, Jacob. " Uh, you alright love, I don't think you can get any closer to the pages. Say, how long have you been here?" My head was buried so deeply into the book that the words began to turn blurry, my eyes couldn't keep the rapid pace of reading. " Oh, I'm not actually quite sure. Last time I saw a clock it was eleven." Jacob held onto my shoulder to prohibit himself from falling onto the floor with laughter. I was confused, _I couldn't of been reading for too long, right?_ I glanced over my shoulder to see a clocktower in the far distance, the slow-moving hands were approaching the four o'clock mark and when I looked back at my book, I saw that only ten pages were left before I reached the end. "Oh my! Jacob I've been reading for five hours. I hope you didn't need me for anything important." Jacob stood back up and straightened his coat, offering his hand to me. " This is why I've come looking for yah, I need to kill someone but I think you may find more joy if you do my mission." I shut my book and took Jacob's hand, strolling with him to hide our conversation from others."Well there are many people in London I would love to assassinate, the question is, who deserves my blade in their chest?" Jacob began leading me to a carriage, that I assumed was stolen, before stopping in front of the door. " Pearl Attaway, I need you to get inside the train sta-"  A grin grew on my lips and I promptly rushed inside. " No need for anymore information, come now Jacob I have a long awaited meeting." Jacob shook his head and began to drive the horses forward towards Waterloo station.

Once we got inside I saw the hoards of people shouting at the train conductor, they demanded for the train to the central station but the man was trying to calm the crowd before anything turned violent. I had informed Jacob upon entering the station that I was going to pretend that I was an acquaintance of Pearl's and that I was interested in chatting with her, a naive personality would be suitable. I felt a gush of wind behind me, I turned around to no longer see Jacob; I heard a whistle above and there I saw Jacob crouching on the railing that lined the top of the building, he ran to the other part of the station that was excluded from others, hinting that Pearl was there. I walked with a bounce in my step and let my dress sway in every direction as I walked to a group of both blighters and templars that was blocking the entrance to Pearl's train. " Excuse me gentlemen, could you please direct me to Miss Attaway." They all stared at each other before a templar stepped forward. " What do you want with Miss Attaway?" I gave a look of doleful towards them." Well you see, I've have just experienced a great loss and I was hoping **_my_ _dear friend_** could help me." I knew that none of these men would have the courage to turn away an innocent women approaching tears, they were afraid of what there employer would say if they turned away her good friend. The men awkwardly rubbed the backs of their necks until one man guided me to her carriage, assuring me that Miss Attaway wouldn't mind my intrusion. Just as I was about to enter the carriage, I saw Jacob waiting above the glass roof of her carriage, his fidgeting hands showed his anticipation. "Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasure to see you once again." Pearl was sat at her desk and rose from her seat to dismiss the templar who had lead me to my destination. " I am sorry to of disturbed you Miss Attaway but I must speak with you, my information could turn this war in your favour." She was making her way to sit back in her seat but abruptly stopped in the middle of the room to question my words. "What war? I'm not sure what you are talking about." I took a step forward with both my hands behind my back. " I know who you really are Pearl, a templar and more importantly the cousin to Crawford. I have come to give you information about those assassin twins and their intentions." Whilst in the carriage, Jacob relayed all the information he had learned about her, the meeting he had witnessed between Pearl and Starrick. " My, Miss Elizabeth, here I thought you was deeply in love with Mr Frye. Why do such a thing though?" I knew that she was suspicious of me, she crossed her arms to show her dominance. " That pig of a man, Jacob Frye, has made my life a living hell. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face countless times but do you know what I would tell myself Miss Attaway?" Her eyebrow perked upwards. "Look up." Before she could question what I had told her, Jacob had smashed through the window and had dug his blade into her throat; her last breath muffled with gargled blood. I hadn't flinched, I wanted to watch every moment of her death, from the way her blood had sprung from her neck and onto her gown when Jacob retracted his blade or the fading life in her eyes as the last thing she saw was myself smiling down at her murder. Jacob had wiped her neck  with a handkerchief and spoke aloud. " Our partnership is most certainly dissolved." We cautiously walked out of the carriage, avoiding the men patrolling the area until we felt the cold air of the night. Jacob had started to laugh as we linked arms and wandered the streets knowing that returning to Waterloo for our train wouldn't be the best idea. "So, do you think I'm a pig Elizabeth. Have I made your life a living hell?" I covered my face with my book that I held all through the mission, I had quickly forgotten it as soon as I encountered the group of men." Yes Jacob, you make my life twice as difficult with the state of your carriage, the bloody shroud is probably underneath all your mess." Jacob kissed the top of my head, our lives less difficult without that woman, Pearl Attaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes: The Moonstone is an actual story that was published in 1868. Hope you like my longest chapter yet.]


	10. Time reveals all secrets

A satisfied sigh left my lips, I had finally finished The Moonstone; the gentle thud of the book closing marked the end of my experience, in the final pages I had read as little as often so I could speculate about the ending further. I traded the book for the tea beside me, I often had made the incompetent mistake of drinking my tea whilst it was still hot, it felt like the flames of hell were dancing on the tip of my tongue; by good fortune I had forgotten my excruciating tendencies and without a moment to spare drank all of the liquid, the only remnants being a few droplets falling onto the hem of my skirt. I placed my cup back upon the saucer anticipating the brief appearance of Jacob, as of recent he would leave during the hour of night telling me that he had things to get done, I wasn't bothered by this, the rooks were one of the fastest growing gangs in London and I imagined that their problems were sprouting like carrots in a fertile field. He strolled through the entrance of the carriage, tipping his top hat to the few rooks left in the booths,  his hefty cane sword dragging across the floor and leaving faint markings on the wooden panels. " Where are you off too tonight ?" I crossed my legs and leaned forward. " Well...you know , the usual love but don't even think about tagging along. It'll only take a second and I promise to not cop a mouse." He made it seem as if I was hellbent on joining him when in reality I was weary of all my investigating, my attempts in finding any details linking to Starrick lead to nothing but dead ends, all I needed was a change in my routine. I rolled my eyes at him, he clutched my shoulder and placed a simple peck on my cheek, the small whiskers of his beard grazing against my skin. Before I could protest against his accusations he had already left and his body had melted into the abyss of the night. When I retreated back to my bed and turned the gas lamp off I couldn't shake the thought of Jacob and what he was doing at the moment. _He's probably fawning over another woman, with you being the last thing on his mind-_ the doubt in my head was becoming a nuisance, the voice was so clear to me that it felt as if the words had left my lips; I rubbed my temples together, the sleep slowly pooling onto my eyelids. 

 

In a feverish manner, I raised my head from the feather- filled pillow and could only hear the constant noise of knocking, I placed my hand over my chest and felt the rapid beating of my heart. Pulling back the duvet, I stumbled to the carriage door, briefly looking into the mirror to wipe the dripping sweat off my forehead and to smoothen the frenzied mess of my hair; Evie was  stood in front of me and didn't bother to quip me about my appearance which she quite often did upon seeing her brother, she instead clasped her hands together. " Elizabeth, I'm going to expand our investigation of the shroud, I'm going to be leaving today for Bromley it will take only a few days to explore,  if that fails though I shall return to London at once." A smile was growing on her lips, the corners of her mouth slowing rising but I knew I had a look of confusion. " Evie, I've just woken up so I heard everything and nothing at the same time." Evie covered her mouth as she laughed, I quirked my eyebrow, humour was one thing I couldn't excel at, when I asked Jacob how to learn about it he said "Humour isn't like sword fighting, well you can still get hurt if you're easily offended but making people laugh comes naturally. " Evie composed herself but kept her smile. " Don't worry, Mr Green will frequently visit the train to help you in my absence and you have Jacob as well." I knew that Evie had been with Jacob far longer than I had, for God's sake he is her twin and so she must know what he does during the night. Buried within my thoughts, I didn't react when Evie hugged me and made her way off the train, only then did I squeal her name. "Do you know why Jacob's been going out of night ? " I placed my hands between the railing to steady my balance. " He's always meeting with that-" As she was about to finish her statement, the train began to howl, a gust of smoke hanging above me and the distance between me and Evie grew greater and greater; she motioned with her hands that she would write to me. When I next left my carriage, this time appropriately dressed, I saw Jacob lounging on the chaise and prayed that Evie was already in the act of writing a letter. At the next train stop Jacob left, the end trials of his coat being the last thing I saw of him, a plan drifted into my head _maybe if I followed him I can put my suspicions at rest , all I need to see is him with his rooks and everything can be right as rain again._ I sprung from the edge of the train, not taking a second longer to consider my actions, when I landed I was greeted with many confused faces about why had this woman flung herself from a train as it was about to depart ? Jacob was descending the stairs and I was quick to follow his path, I blended in with the swarms of people who were eager to leave the station, Jacob quickened his pace and I followed suit. We entered a street that had vibrant bunting connecting the buildings, despite the force of the wind the bunting stood stagnant, unaffected by the gusts. _My dear, you're doing the same thing you do for your job, hiding in the shadows, however in your case you're stalking a man whom you trust and love._ Jacob turned the corner with his hand stuffed deeply into his pockets whilst I stood stock-like, listening to my inner thought as if they were melodies.   _Jacob is a grown man who has shown to you in many instances his capability, it's fine to be afraid but there's no need to tightly watch over him._ I bowed  my head and turned on my heels, extinguishing my yearning for answers.

As I made my way back to the station where I could continue my investigating, I took note of the passing carriages, some were no longer in pristine condition, many carried prestigious families and others carriages were infected with blighters; they cracked the reins of the horses, the sound reminded me of lighting on a stormy evening. A brash voice caught my attention, it sounded as if their vocal chords had come in contact with Conqueress, when I looked around I saw the absence of people, urchins scampered from the alleys and pickpockets lingered in the area that would soon be filled with unsuspecting victims. The voice continued, I looked down a alley that was opposite where I stood and saw two blighters, their eyes were pointed upwards and when I followed the same action the shock almost brought me down to the filthy pavement;  Maxwell Roth had a smirk painted on his vile face and Jacob was beside him without an hint of suspicion or hatred in his eyes, only pride. My hands were uncontrollably shaking. Roth had created the blighters, he was the puppeteer for those who tormented the poor, because of him the tendencies of Milton King had mutated into something more inhumane, I was subjected to agony and torment because he was intent on removing his problem and Jacob was all but aware of this, he was oblivious to the actions of that man. I had very little options, I wasn't capable of fighting due to my lack of weaponry and my skirt limited my flow of movement in addition to this I had no way of reaching Roth, would Jacob retaliate if I attacked his ally ? " I can't write to Evie, she didn't give an address... wait, Mr Green , if I go to him I'll be able to converse with him. I have to gather my possessions immediately, if something goes wrong for Jacob the train shall be the first place he will go." I was muttering to myself, hiding within the alley to remove any suspicion. I bolted for the other side of the alley, the distant noise of the crowds was promising to me, I breathed a sigh of relief when I became entangled within the clusters of people, then I began walking with a sense of urgency in my feet. Within moments, I detected the noise of an explosion however no one else around me caught the sound, the image of Roth basking in the flames of his destruction lingered in my head, I couldn't find the alley in which led me to the site so I looked up to see a sign of smoke but was met with the corresponding smoke produced by the nearby factories. In the far distance, a black smoke was growing over the roofs and the fire was soon slashing out like two blades against each other, at that moment two patrolling officers crossed my path and I immediately gathered their attention by blatantly pointing to the developing flames, they broke into a panic and began pushing people out of their path.

I used all the energy within my arms to close the opening of the chest, all my accessories piled high and on the brink of overflowing, the memory of once believing that this train would now be my new home was fresh in my mind but the carriage was now as empty and hollow as the day I entered it, I touched the side of my hips to feel the familiar sheath of my sword but was greeted with nothing, my belt was absent of my most beloved item. The realisation had slapped me, the  sword  was within the confines of Jacob carriage and I was aware of his presence on the train; I clenched my fists and slipped my arms through the sleeves of my trench coat. Passing through the bar I saw the crowds of rooks huddled together, their voice were reduced to whispers as I brushed past them. Jacob's carriage lacked any light, only one gas lamp was dimly lighting the room however it provided little help, I began a frantic search for my sword until eventually I recognised the shape of the pommel and when I held it against the lamp to confirm this I saw the reflections of gold on the hilt. " Fancy seeing you here, love." Jacob entered the carriage and had a look of confusion but I still saw the evidence of soot on the bridge of his nose. I was quick to dismiss his statement and lose the composure I had struggled to keep." What the bloody hell are you doing with Roth, Jacob." He blankly stared at me but cautiously stepped forward. " Elizabeth, you have to believe me that I didn't know that he was going to harm those children I thought he wanted to get rid of Starrick but after today I want nothing more to do with him." I pulled Conqueress from its sheath and held it at his chest level. " Don't fuckin sell me a dog Jacob ! Did you not question his intention after Starrick's demise, he'll want to become the new leader of London and I will not let that happen again..." I realised the choke of emotions in my voice and Jacob stood silent, I lowered my sword." If you mean what you really say then you'll help me in murdering him until he is unrecognisable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes : This took me ages to write this chapter and I'm hoping to end the story soon so it's hard putting everything together in a few chapters, don't worry though Elizabeth still loves Jacob very much but is feeling very betrayed at the moment. Also anything thing in a slanted style represents her thoughts.]
> 
> Cop a mouse= Get a black eye 
> 
> Don't sell me a dog= Don't lie to me


	11. A dead man's tale

Hesitancy hung in the air of the carriage, I vacuously stared out of the window and watched as the buildings that lined the streets of the Strand brushed past. In similar fashion, Jacob leaned against the glass, every so often he would attempt to inconspicuously stare at me but as soon as our eyes met he would profoundly blink and retreat to his previous action instead of pressing onward. I saw betrayal and shame within the eyes of his reflection. Jacob had caught me staring and faced me, instinctively I wrapped my arms around my waist. " Roth gave me an invitation after... anyway, he won't expect you so if we keep together the job can be done quicker, that way the people inside don't get hurt." At the mention of people, who didn't need to be involved, I gripped the tattered leather that covered the seats, my nails piercing the material." Wait there is people inside, as in innocent people?" Jacob anxiously rubbed his neck, clearly morose at the possibility that many lives could be lost. "Well the people inside assume that they are watching another play created from Roth's sick mind." I had passed by Roth's theatre on numerous occasions and marvelled at the size. " Shall I remind you that the protection of the people is my sole priority, when Roth snaps I shall ensure that they have left the building." Jacob nodded, Roth was like a leopard, waiting for the perfect moment to hunt his prey.  The carriage came to a halt and I heard the muffled voice of a rook. " The theatre is just round the corner Mr Frye, I thought it'd be better to stop here so you don't attract attention" I could already hear the joyful cheers of the people despite how far away we were. _Those cheers would soon enough turn into screams,_ I thought. I reached for the handle of the door but felt a rough grip against my wrist, when I looked to Jacob his eyes were lowered and were kept on the ground. " Please Lizzie... tell me you don't hate me." I felt my bottom lip quiver, I reached out to him when he released his grip and took his top hat, placing it beside him; I gently placed my hand on his cheek, relishing in the familiar touch. " Hmph... it's hard to love you Mr Frye but it's even harder to hate you" I couldn't help the smile on my lips as Jacob laid his hand over mine and watched as a glowing blush dusted my cheeks. I could feel myself being brought closer to him as if there was a force of attraction between us, we were inches apart until he captured my lips. My other hand ran through Jacob's hair whilst his snaked around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. I felt safe within the arms of Jacob yet the movement of his lips upon mine sent a chill up my spine. We broke apart, slightly panting, I heard the noise of a knock on the roof of the carriage. "Um Sir... I'm not sure if you heard the first time but we're here." The rook opened the door for us,  avoiding any eye contact until Jacob gave him instructions to return to the stronghold.  Jacob turned to me and kissed my hand. " Until we meet again, love." 

Money obviously wasn't a problem for Roth, the shining lights that hung above the attendants stretched from the doors to the park, enticing people to discover what was beyond.When I reached the mass of people, I quickly realised how I stood out amongst them, their faces were concealed behind obscure masks. A lady beside me took off her mask in frustration." Oh Charles, I look hideous in this thing and it is giving me great discomfort." The man dismissed her words and she became so infuriated that she stormed off, throwing her mask to the ground in the process which I promptly claimed, the delicate carvings resembled the face of an owl. I rushed towards the mixture of people who were about to enter, they were unaware of my presence as the usher directed us inside. Making my way through a series of archways and lounging areas, I eventually stood before the stage and positioned myself at a raised table, I grabbed an empty mug and kept my eyes on the performance that was yet to start, Roth was mid- way through a speech when I entered; alas he wasn't on the stage but his voice still managed to conquer the sounds of the audience.  "Tonight's performance immortalizes and is for the benefit of a young fellow very near and dear to my heart." Those intimate words made the acid within my stomach boil to a searing degree,   _Roth surely knows how to make a man happy_ , I thought. Lifting my head, I was greeted with the sight of Jacob who stood many levels above me and was overlooking the area, his mask made him look as if he was the hunchback of Notre Dame, a simper adorned my face. At the sounds of gunshots, I fearfully clutched the hilt of my sword but breathed a sign of relief as I saw a man drip with sweat as a blighter fired at point-blank range, her targets surrounded his head. A flurry of prayers left my lips, I imagined that the man had been dragged to the stage from his seat, unaware of the situation he would face. I flinched at the sounds. Roth had graced the audience with his presence and stood beside the blighter, clapping as she lowered her gun and the man darted to his seat. Roth stood in the centre of the stage, his chin held high. " I hope you have enjoyed your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen, I know you have Miss Hunter. " Ripping off my mask, I locked my deadly eyes with Roth's as he smirked and was joined by two blighters who held flaming torches.

 

"Before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life... and death." The pause between his words made me distressed, I was bouncing on the heels of my boots.  " Go on, toast them!" The blighters breathed fire like a mythical dragon against a noble knight, a wave of fire traveled to the stage and crawled up the curtains. People began to rush through the archways towards the doors, many were carried as they had sustained horrifying burns, I stood behind the few remaining; they were coughing heavily, as was I, when the sinister figure of a blighter ran towards us, shoving them to the ground I flicked my wrist, the concealed blade springing through my trench coat and without delay swung it across his abdomen and watched as his vital organs became exposed to the dense smoke,  I looked to the mortified Londoners and instructed them to carry on. I ran back to the stage to ensure that everyone was no longer inside but instead found a smoke- infested room, I could feel my lungs shrivel every time I inhaled, my eyes were twitching at the pain; I could only see the bright flames that had completely overrun the highest level of the theatre . " Elizabeth, Roth did a runner, he's still in the room." Jacob lay across the stage, trapped underneath a blackened prop. "Don't worry about me love, you go get him." My hands were harshly gripped around the hilt of Conqueress, the crackling laughter of Roth made me stand patiently. Roth made an attempt to stab me from behind but I swiftly dodged his attack, retaliating by tackling and disarming him. I harshly planted my blade into his thigh and left it to stand up-right, embedded within Roth's flesh. 

" I will say Roth that little play of yours was fantastic, Shakespeare himself is turning in his grave. It's a shame we won't see anymore of your work." Roth laughed with a hint of pain laced in his voice, he tried to pull the sword from his leg but had evidently lost the majority of his energy. "Killing me... won't bring your parents back...Starrick is the one you want." I mocked Roth with a sarcastic tone. " Well done Roth, did you figure that out yourself, did you think at the mention of my parents I would snap and let you go, it's quite the opposite actually..." Roth snickered at the touch of my cold yet blood- soaked hidden blade, the tip gently resting underneath his left eye.  "... Any last words you wish to grace me with?" Roth turned his head toward Jacob who had managed to withdraw himself from the rubble and looked to me once more. " Could you give this to my dearest-" Roth grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled me towards him, before our lips even came near to each other, I slammed his head back to the floor with my hand covering his mouth; a audible crunch was able to be heard as blood pooled at the back of his head. " The day I kiss you will surely be a cold day in hell, fortunately you'll be there soon."  I thrusted my blade upwards into his face, when I removed my hand that covered his mouth I clearly saw the blade grazing the bottom of his tongue. Retracting the blade as well as removing my sword from his leg, I looked to see an astonished Jacob, his face was caked in blood, I was uncertain how much was actually his own. Once outside, we saw the consequences Roth had created, the once magnificent and spectacular theatre was now engulfed in flames and would never able to become what it once was, parts of the roof had fallen through allowing more smoke to pass and glass shards covered the pavement due to the windows shattering. Though the time I spent surrounded by flames and smoke was minimal I was excessively coughing even as Jacob led me to a nearby alley. Eventually, the sudden outburst ceased and I saw the agitated face of Jacob. "Please tell that we are closer to Starrick, even if you must lie." Jacob jerked me towards him and embraced me. " When have I ever lied to you, Elizabeth."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Author's Notes: So finally Roth is dead, I'm trying to finish the story within the next chapter so my next piece might be my longest yet and will require a lot of context as I've missed a lot of events. See yah soon! ]


	12. The Final act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

As soon as Evie had acquired a newspaper and had caught up with the current affairs of London, she returned to us within the evening, to say she was incensed would be an understatement. When the subject of her journey was brought up Evie told us that the investigation was pointless, the only thing she gained was time away from Jacob. As time passed, our power within London grew to a substantial level, Lucy Thorne was now nothing more than a whisper in the towers of London and Twopenny was only a body waiting to be discovered. Before the week had even finished, the wall of Jacob's carriage had been overwhelmed by red crosses. All but one remained, Starrick was yet to face justice. When I lived in Romford, my aunt began teaching me the politics of the city I was training to protect; when the opportunity to meet the Prime minister, Benjamin Disraeli, arose to me I gladly took it, I began to praise him for his writing and his array of published books even as Jacob dragged me away. With the occasional help of Mr Green and Evie, I finally discovered the next moves of Starrick, similar to us he had found that the shroud was hidden underneath Buckingham Palace and by some miracle a ball was being held at the same location, the clock began to countdown and the tension within the group only grew, when ever Jacob and Evie shared the same place they began to quarrel, as shouts of insults left their throats their relationship cracked like a thin layer of ice, I would endure every feud knowing my involvement would only add coal to the already burning fire. Once Jacob had obtained a carriage and the invitation of Mr Gladstone as well as Evie finding a set of plans to the vault that held the shroud, we began to plan our actions. Fredrick Abberline, under the guise of a Royal guard, would slip our weapons into the palace, Evie and I would find a way to enter the vault whilst Jacob would wait for the moment to strike. At the mention of wearing a dress, Evie almost retracted her involvement in the mission, seeing Evie in a dress was like seeing an extinct animal. Having convinced Evie, I searched through the many tailoring shops of Westminster, I had thought about giving her one of my own but realised that we were all but similar in terms of our bodies. I would meet Evie later that night at a location where Jacob would arrive with the carriage, I almost cheered to the heavens when I saw the red bustle dress that she wore, gold designs trailed along the sides " Oh Evie, you look absolutely wonderful. Just try to remember that your hands should be held in front of you otherwise you shall look like a waddling penguin." She smacked my arm as a carriage stopped directly in front of us.      

Upon arriving at Buckingham, I felt a sense of awe wash over me, my mother would often describe the palace as a place of wonders, whenever  she saw it she became star-struck. I never questioned the reason why she was at Buckingham, I would sit and day dream. Jacob opened the door of the carriage and held out his hand, I intertwined our fingers together and heard the far away noise of Evie's dress. "You look ravishing, Lizzie." I looked down at my own attire, it was the same style as Evie's yet didn't have the same volume and had a small trial behind, as well as that the colour was royal blue. _Fitting for the occasion_ , I thought. " You don't look half bad yourself, Mr Frye. I always did like a man in a suit." He raised his eyebrow and smirked mischievously. Evie ended our intimate moment together by shoving Jacob forward, he recovered however from his sister's force before he able to embarrass himself. " Please, you two, focus on the mission. We'll go look for the shroud." Jacob sighed, over the past week he had voiced many times that we could barely look at each other before Evie was taking me away for another assignment; I would defend Evie every time by reassuring Jacob, Evie was making this end quicker for us, if it weren't for her we wouldn't even be close to Starrick. Jacob kissed the back of my wrist, his eyes lingering on mine before he strolled away." As you wish." The courtyard of the palace couldn't be compared to anything I had seen in my life, the atmosphere was lively yet sophisticated, the scent of roses and whiskey filled the air. Evie clicked her fingers in front of my eyes, trying to gain my attention. "Sometimes, you're just as distracted as Jacob is. Anyway I need that key from that guard in front of those bushes, I'm going to quickly scan the area for Starrick." I nodded, I made my way to the guard and had patience whilst doing so, taking moments to stop and listen to the melodies of the musicians to reduce any suspicion.

When I eventually stood in front of the officer I saw how his eyes were kept ahead of him. " Excuse me, do you know what those flowers are behind you, I'm a botanist apprentice, you see." His back faced me in one swift motion and with delicate fingers took the key that was hooked onto his waist belt." Those are wisteria's madam." I thanked him and his features softened by a small amount, he was unaware as I walked away that his keys were now in my possession. Evie stood with her arms folded, she was near the entrance that was filled with many doors, however behind one of those doors held the object we most desired. I embraced Evie and slid the key into her hand that was wrapped around my back, I pulled back and she spoke in a whispered tone. "Starrick is yet to be seen yet, we still have time to end this before he even realises it." I gestured my hand to the inside of the palace. " He won't even get to step off his carriage before I kill him. Shall we?" Together we took one step before I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, I expected it to be Jacob but was harshly surprised; it was the royal guard from whom I stole from only moments ago." Are you Miss Hunter, madam?" My eyes widened and Evie stood forward." Might I ask who would like to know?" Evie's brows furrowed, I began to prepare myself for the bloodshed I was about to experience. " The Queen herself would like to have a few words with you, madam." I whispered into Evie's ear. " I'll deal with this, I can make sure Starrick doesn't get near to her, you just get that bloody shroud." She stood motionless, waiting for the guard to move away as I followed him. 

The palms of my hands began to abundantly sweat, I started to play through every scenario in my head planning my actions in case I was being led into a trap planted by Starrick. I followed the guard through the sea of noble, perfectly dressed people, some graciously danced with their partners whilst others enjoyed the company of the alcohol they grasped. Moving to a more secluded area where only royal guards inhibited the area, I was finally presented the answers to my questions when the guard moved aside; Alexandrina Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland was stood in front of me. I immediately curtsied, trying to mask the amazement dawning on my face. The darkness of her dress opposed with the reflective nature of her crown, the small jewels incased sparkled at any slight movement she made. " Miss Elizabeth Hunter, I assume." She dismissed her guards, leaving me alone to feel more flustered than I already felt. " Um, yes ma'am. I was told you wanted to speak with me?" My hands gripped the material of my dress. "During my younger years, I had many ladies- in - waiting but none were like Cynthia Lockmere, I considered her to be someone I could express my thoughts to. Then she told me one day she was to be wed to a man she deeply fell in love with, I dismissed her so she could live and love freely, she did visit quite frequently though-" I was overwhelmed with information and watched as the queen smiled at the past."-After the birth of my daughter Louise, I saw Cynthia once again but within her arms was a newborn baby named Elizabeth. That was the last time we spoke with each other, thirteen years had passed until I was given information that spoke of the brutal murder of both Cynthia and her family. Yet here you stand, how?" My mother never spoke of her childhood, dismissing the topic when I questioned her, hearing my mother choose love over her duty briefly made me think of Jacob; I suddenly  became more afraid that the Queen believed I was some sort of imposter, posing as someone else. "I assure you ma'am, I am her daughter. I was raised with my aunt in secret to ensure that another attempt on my life couldn't be made." The Queen's face lifted to a gentle smile, her hands held in front of her. "Very well, I believe you, may I ask what has become of the Hunter House with you as the sole heir?" " My aunt managed the farms and the wages of the workers, that job has since been given to her husband until I feel I am ready for the role." My aunt was obligated to marry but detested the idea of having to put aside her life in order to become a wife, eventually she did though however their time together was short, my uncle was trust-worthy despite his timid exterior and promised to carry on his wife's job. Her majesty began to speak again but my attention was no longer on her voice, in the far distance I saw a figure leap into the water, that was indication for me to join the others when I looked over my shoulder towards the mass of people I saw Evie attempting to run in her dress, when Evie noticed me she gestured for me to follow, I was hesitant to interrupt the queen whilst she was speaking. " Excuse me, Your Majesty, I must attend to a personal issue but I would very much like to speak with you another time." I hadn't given her a chance to react to my sudden statement before I scuttled off, reaching the undisturbed area in which Evie had ran too. 

 

When I reached her, she had already changed into her assassin's robes."Starrick and Jacob are already in the vault, I'll meet you there." I deserted the idea of carefully removing my clothes, I pratcially ripped the dress from my body using only my bare hands. Once Conqueress was secured around my waist, I dived into the water, reaching land within a few strokes. Debris and rubble decorated the entrance of a cavern, I descended further into the deep hole until I reached  the bottom where cracked stone tiles filled the room, hanging candles poured wax onto the floor and pillars smashed against the earth. Following the abundant sounds of blades clashing, I reached a higher level. Far away from my reach, I saw the unmoving bodies of both Jacob and Henry as well as Evie effortlessly avoiding the incoming attacks from Starrick. The distance between myself and the floor was immeasurable so I scaled down the crumbling wall, breaking out into a dash once I was no longer a spectator. I violently shook Jacob's body having to resort to slapping him until his eyes eventually opened; Starrick's back face me while he held Evie's throat between his hands, her legs dangling in the air. Withdrawing my sword, I swung at his neck and saw how the blood that quickly sprung from his body retracted and left no evidence of my attack. Evie's body dropped, Starrick now faced me. The material that draped around his body glowed. _I was a fool to think that the shroud was a lost cause for Evie._ I repeatedly drove my blade into his chest, hoping that every strike would weaken him, Starrick only laughed at my attempts. Using his shoulder, he jolted me forwards and I stumbled backwards until I felt a stone table hit my spine. "London is not yours to take and it never shall." In the midst of my attack, he grabbed my blade and seized it from my hands, I reached inside my coat to retrieve my revolver but was too late as Starrick slammed my head against the stone, the sounds around me became muffled and when my body sprawled across the floor I could only listen to my harsh breathing. Despite the blurring of my vision I saw two figures run behind me, a sudden thud falling to the ground. Moments passed before a similar figure approached me, Jacob lifted me from the ground and held me against his chest, he whispered into my ear "Lizzie, we did it, Starrick's finally gone."  Jacob eventually let me free from his embrace once he heard my slight squeals of pain, I looked towards Evie to ensure she was safe but saw a much more pleasant sight, she was beside Henry and together they shared a short yet loving kiss. "Thank bloody goodness for that."  Jacob and myself had been mercilessly teasing Evie for her growing affection for Mr Green, we saw it as revenge for her actions. Together we walked, or limped we should say, out of the gradually collapsing vault. 

The events that occurred after that night became a faded memory for me, we spent the remaining hours of the early morning celebrating our mission and achievements, the flow of alcohol within the carriage was equivalent to the river Thames. Despite the lack of alcohol in my own system, I was still baffled about the process of how I ended up on top of Jacob's chest inside of his carriage when I awoke,Jacob's raspy snore came to an halt once Evie had barged through and announced that Mr Abberline requested our presence within the hour. When a royal carriage had stopped in front of us I couldn't stop the smile I wore, the detailed carving of the door were opened by Freddy to reveal the Queen, a surprised gasp left Evie's mouth as she thanked us all for saving her life. Her Majesty had asked all four of us to kneel and moments later, I felt the soft touch of a blade on both of my shoulders, we had been cordially inducted into the Order of the Sacred Garter. _Dame Elizabeth Hunter, if I told people my new title they would say I was out of mind._ We stood up once again and the Queen turned to me. " Miss Hunter, do visit any time, I have many stories to share with you." After the Queen took her leave and the royal carriage was no longer within sight, Henry held a quizzed look." Care to indulge us about your relations to the Queen." "Just a family friend, Henry." As I lounged on my wing chair watching the moonlight peak through my thin curtains, I felt bewildered about my next mission, would the brotherhood upon hearing the safety of London ship me to another city in dire need of liberating; I began to brood over the subject until Jacob entered my carriage and leaned against the wall nearest me, the tall gas lamp beside brightening his face which I had grown to love. " What's wrong, love." Jacob had thrown his top hat onto my bed. " Nothing Jacob, I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes in unison, hearing Jacob's sigh. " Let me ask you this, what are you gonna do now?" I contemplated my answer, watching Jacob's feet impatiently tap against the floor. " I'm leaving London, I'm returning to Crawley where I shall continue my families business perhaps even expand the land..." I leaned against the arm of the chair, staring at the empty space of the room, imaging the endless possibilities of my future." I'm also considering turning my home into a training facility, I do have an excessive amount of space that can be used for sparring." Jacob pushed off the wall and stood in my line of sight, his eyes overrun with confusion." Wait, you're leaving." I spoke sarcastically as I lifted myself from my seat, hoping Jacob would find his answers within my words. " Well, yes Jacob, I've completed my mission. I've protected London for long enough and it's time the people decide what they want, they don't need me to do that for them, otherwise I'm just like Starrick." Jacob had caught my hidden intentions and shrugged his shoulders." I'm sure it'll be easy to appoint a leader for the rooks." My back, which was faced away from him, turned without haste and I grabbed the sides of his face. " Does this mean you're coming to Crawley with me, that you'll live with me?" Jacob tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my face and spoke without hesitance." Nothing I'd rather do with the woman I love." I placed my lips to his in a passionate kiss, our grip on each other becoming more caring as every second passed. When I leaned back, I couldn't help as I gazed into the eyes of Jacob Frye, the man I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors' Notes: So this it, the ending of story, I have had so much fun writing this story I didn't think I would ever finish this I just thought that I would get bored, turns out not. I would like to thank everyone who has read through my story and all my family who helped with my writing. Don't worry though, this isn't the end for the Hunter family :)
> 
> P.S Sorry that it's bit rushed, I knew that I couldn't keep writing so I decided to cut it short ]

**Author's Note:**

> [ Author's Notes : Hi, I have no clue what I'm doing but I'm doing it anyway cause I can so please don't roast me. I'll try to make this as accurate as possible so enjoy my first story.]


End file.
